Jamais
by Euridice.BdS
Summary: Todo se te ha ido de las manos. Eres incapaz de controlar la situación. Sólo puedes hacer una cosa: correr.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rowling.

_Antes de nada me gustaría darle las gracias a Kaolla, porque sin sus ideas sobre Reg y sus argumentos sobre lo mucho que le gusta la segunda persona no hubiera salido este fic. A Ches (Chezide CatZ), porque me hizo ver todas las "metidas de pata" del fic y tuvo la grandísima paciencia de aguantar cada una de mis absurdas explicaciones. Y por último darle también las gracias a mi querido beta, porque aunque estuviera ocupado tuvo tiempo de revisarme el fic, y porque me encanta la forma en que explica las cosas._

Ahora sí, espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>Corres, como nunca te creíste capaz.<p>

Te gustaban los Mortífagos. Ellos te hacían sentirte alguien. Sentías que encajabas por una vez en tu vida.

Sabes que huir solo está retrasando lo inminente, pero sientes demasiado miedo para quedarte esperándolo a él.

Limpiar el linaje: tu cometido. Los sangre sucia: la mayor aberración. Llevas incrustado ese lema en cada fibra de tu ser y te sientes orgulloso de ello.

Él, Lord Voldemort, te persigue; sediento de sangre, algo que tú fácilmente puedes ofrecerle. Sabes que no vale la pena tanto esfuerzo, él siempre consigue lo que quiere. Y ahora te quiere a ti.

Te encantaba el poder que te brindaban los Mortífagos, te gustaba eso de creerte superior a los demás.

Pero ahora te das cuenta de que solo has sido una pieza más en esta guerra, que te han utilizado.

Inconscientemente te quedas unos segundos parado, reflexionando hasta qué punto has cambiado. Y, una vez más, te das cuenta de que no has cambiado, te han cambiado.

Oyes unas pisadas detrás de ti, el sonido de una rama resquebrajándose, el susurro de la muerte. Posa sus dedos en tu hombro, esos dedos tan largos y blancos; los que han sido dueños de muchas de tus pesadillas, aquellas que te hacían pasar largas noches en vela.

Piensas en todo lo que te ha obligado a hacer, todo aquello que ha hecho tan asquerosa e insignificante tu vida.

Te giras, un acto de valentía por tu parte, para mirarlo a los ojos. Su rostro nunca dejará de acojonarte. En verdad todo él te acojona y lo admites, no eres tan valiente como siempre creíste ser.

Notas cómo se mete en tu mente. Explora todos tus recuerdos, los mancilla, buscando solo una cosa: la razón por la que has huido de los Mortífagos.

Y lo encuentra. Logra ver hasta qué punto odias los métodos con los que defienden sus ideales. Cómo te lo has ido callando hasta que no has podido más, cómo desprecias todos aquellos métodos sin ética ni moral.

Levanta la varita y murmura una sola palabra:

—_Crucio —_su voz suena fría, con un deje de maldad.

La maldición te da de lleno. Caes al suelo, ciego por el dolor insoportable que te atraviesa cada una de las partes de tu cuerpo. Sientes como si te estuvieran rompiendo los huesos. Es un dolor que no se puede describir; son todas las cosas dolorosas juntas y multiplicadas por cien. Ahora sabes el dolor que le causabas a tus víctimas cuando querías conseguir algo, ahora estás completamente convencido de que has hecho bien en irte.

Oyes su risa, que denota que se está divirtiendo con lo que hace. Levantas la vista del suelo, para plantarle cara una última vez.

Se detiene por un momento, para que te hagas la vaga ilusión de que te va a dejar escapar, que te va a perdonar por esta vez. Son vagas ilusiones, porque de nuevo lanza la maldición contra ti.

Y justo cuando crees que es el fin, que por fin acabará con tu sufrimiento, para. Y se marcha, dejándote a cargo de uno de tus antiguos compañeros. No logras identificarlo, pero sabes que puedes con él. En un desesperado intento de supervivencia te tiras contra él y le robas la varita, agotando así todas tus fuerzas. Pero sabes que debes hacer un último intento, porque si lo piensas ya no podrás levantarte.

—A_vada Kedavra —_se escucha un leve tartamudeo en tu voz, fruto de la agonía que te recorre el cuerpo.

Tu compañero cae desplomado en el suelo. Te das cuenta de que has vuelto a matar, aunque esta vez fuera en defensa propia; te das asco. La simple palabra no expresa lo que sientes hacia ti mismo, se te queda pequeña. Pero ahora no puedes pensar en eso, debes huir de ahí cuanto antes, ya que si él vuelve estás totalmente perdido. Y, de nuevo, corres, como nunca te creíste capaz.

Tomas una última determinación: vas a matar a tu señor, te vas a vengar por cada una de las personas a las que has matado en su nombre. Vas a hacer algo honrado por una vez en tu vida. Y sabes la manera perfecta de conseguirlo, te contó sus planes hace un tiempo, vas a destruir el guardapelo; aunque te cueste la vida.

* * *

><p>Ya se sabe, un rr alarga la vida.<p>

_Eurídice_.


End file.
